What Happened On Raven Hill Dr
by ZombieZaps
Summary: This FanFic includes various characters. Basically, it's how the show should be. More horror, Action, Drama, some humor, and a little bit of everything to please the crowd. This Fic genre is - Horror, Some Humor, Drama, Supernatural and some Romance:-)


"What happened on Raven Hill Dr"  
  
Hi everyone. I've been reading different fanfics like forever, and I thought I would do one of my own. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will. Please feel free to post a Review, perhaps recommend something you would like to see more of in, with the listed characters or the plot, what could make it better. I like to please the audience! That's most important. But please, be reasonable and study the first chapter first:) Thank you!  
  
Note : If you don't like the characters listed or in this fanfic, perhaps you can find another you like :-)  
  
Characters - Nikolas Foxworth Crane, Kay Bennett, Charity Standish, Ethan Winthrop, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, Jessica Bennett, Reese Durkee, Sam Bennett, Ivy Winthrop, David Hastings, Julian Crane, Hank Bennett - More to be added(Maybe)  
  
CH. 1 "Roadway Horror"  
  
"More wine, Mr. Crane?" a young woman asked. "Nah, It's okay. I'm about to head home anyway" Fox took the last sip of his drink and paid his bill. The young woman nodded and disappeared in the smoke from the bar. "Well, I'm not getting any better" Fox told himself and headed out the door.  
  
"Sam, do you think we'll get there any day, today?" Charity asked rolling her eyes as she checked the road signs. "Charity, hunny, I told you it will be about 15 minutes" Sam said trying not to lose concentration. "Oh okay, I suppose I can wait" Charity sighed heavily and looked up at the car ceiling. "Don't worry, Charity We'll find your old house" Sam said trying to reassure her. "It's just, I want so badly to find my old house in Castleton, just maybe some things were left behind. I remember my mother told me, we had a basement. And well, I don't think it was all lost" Charity said thinking. "We'll see soon enough, We'll be passing in front the Crane Mansion soon" Sam said coldly. He hated the Cranes obviously.  
  
"Reese, stop snoring!" Jessica said hitting Reese's shoulder. "Ah! Hey, Jessica" Reese said waking up. "Hey, to you too" Jessica had to smile, Reese was so sweet! "Uncle Hank, how long before we get to Charity's old house?" Jessica asked. They were following Sam. "Uh, not to much further I'm sure" Hank said looking up at the mansion. "According to my hand palm- pilot computer, we're about 16 miles south of Castleton!" Reese said smirking. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Give me that" She snatched it and turned it off. "Uncle Hank knows where we're going."  
  
"I should have drivers driving for me" Fox complained as he pulled out the club and headed down to his house. "I suppose, I'll have to do for now" he yawned.  
  
"Sam! Look, what's that?" Charity asked pointing as they slowed down. "What...what is that?" Sam had to ask himself. "Charity stay here, I'll go check it out" Sam stopped the car to a full stop, got out and loaded his gun. Charity was freaked out of her mind, she hated being scared, it was the story of her pitiful excuse of a life.  
  
A few minutes passed and Sam was out of her sight, the car lights began to dim. "Oh no! No, no don't do this, not now" Charity said trying to flash the lights. When she began doing that, she didn't see Sam in sight anymore. "Where is he?" She thought, terrified that something or someone got him. "Ohh, I cannot believe I'm doing this" She said opening the car door and stepping out.  
  
A few seconds down the road, were Hank, Jessica and Reese. "Oh my gosh. We lost my dad?" Jessica asked her Uncle Hank. "No, No he may have just, um pulled over or something" Hank said looking around for any sign of the car. "We'll find him, don't worry guys" Reese said looking outside the windows of the car. "After all, I can't wait to get out and explore Charity's old house, maybe we'll find her memories and who her dad was" Reese smiled.  
  
"Sam........Sam where did you go?" Charity asked tying her coat on tighter. It was just starting to snow in New England, and the white snow flakes began to fall down in front Charity. "How, nice. Snow." She mumbled. There was no sign of Sam anywhere.  
  
"Finally, lights!" Charity said a loud and waved her hands. "Um, okay slow down idiots!" she yelled waving her hands, she backed up from the car.  
  
"Hank watch out!" Reese yelled. Hank didn't even see the car in front of him, the lights obviously were out, for some weird reason. Bam. The car was hit in the back and before long, there was silence in the air. Charity stood there in shock.  
  
"Wow, someone hit the car" She said then shook herself. "Hello?" She came closer to the car and looked in. "Oh my gosh, it's Uncle Hank, Jessica and Reese!"  
  
"What the hell is this? Roadway construction?" Fox said sarcastically, and stopped. Charity looked afar, and noticed someone had stopped. She quickly addressed it. "Hey! Please help, over here!" Charity waved hands in the air. "Someone's in trouble" Fox realized and stopped. "Is everything okay?" Fox peaked out. "Of course, not! That's why I'm waving my hands!" Charity yelled. "Well, Excuse-Moi, I thought you were just dancing in the snow for the hell of it" Fox said getting out. Charity was clueless. "Okay....WHATEVER. Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a little SHOCKED out of HELL that one of my family members are missing, and then the other half crash into my uncles car!" Charity explained. "Hello, Guys are you okay?!" She yelled again knocking on the window. "Oh hey, calm down missy. I'm sorry your having such difficulties, are they dead?" Fox asked. "Well, I don't KNOW!" Charity started getting upset. "The door won't open, and I can't see in the car!" She cried. "Hey, missy it's OK, I'll get it open." Fox said pulling on the door handle.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Charity screamed pointing from behind. "What, what is it??? WHOA" Fox said backing up and immediately guarded her. "AHHH!!!!!! What is it? Who is it?!" Charity yelled. "Well, STOP yelling!!!" Fox said scared out of his wit also.  
  
The dark giant figure started for them. "Run!!!!!!!!" Fox yelled. "I'm running!!!!!" Charity yelled back looking at him. They were running at the same pace. "Where are we going????" Charity yelled back at him. "I don't know, how should I know, just run like HELL!" Fox screamed. They ran to his car and got in. "We should be safe in here" Fox said breathing like he just ran a 100 mile race. "You think?" Charity said looking around. "You get scared a lot huh?" Fox asked laughing. "Yeah, it's pretty much how I live I guess" Charity admitted. "Well, whatever that, 'thing' was, it's gone hopefully" Fox said. "What about my family? They crashed for heavens sakes!!" Charity bit her nails. "I'm sorry..I hope there okay and all, that's pretty weird they just rammed you like that, where were ya'll going?" Fox had to ask. "My old house, to see if anything was there. My mother died in the fire we had there a couple years ago" Charity said sadly. "Oh....I'm sorry" Fox looked away. He didn't really know how to act towards emotion and all. "OKAY, I have got to find out whats going on here! My uncle SAM is missing, and my cousin, Jessica, her boyfriend, Reese and my Uncle Hank are in a car accident!" Charity said getting all upset again. "Well, we can't just GO out and get killed, Who knows what that, that thing was!" Fox argued back.  
  
"What, What happened?" Jessica asked holding her head. "Reese!" She quickly got up to see if he was okay. "Hey, Jess. I think I am okay" Reese said putting his glasses on. "Oh thank God!" Jessica said hugging Reese. "What about Hank?" Reese pointed. "Oh my God!" Jessica looked to her front. "Uncle Hank, please get up!" Jessica cried. "He's not moving!!!!" Reese said worried. "Who did we hit........"Jessica asked scared to realize. "Uh oh" Reese said and opened the car door. Jessica climbed out on his side.  
  
"Reese, it's my dads CAR!" Jessica shrieked. "Shh, don't worry Jessica" Reese grabbed her arms. "Let me go see" Reese said. Jessica nodded. A few seconds passed, Jessica was looking around where she was. She realized they were in Raven Hills Woods. "Jessica, no ones in the car!" Reese replied. "Oh my GOD, then where are they?" Jessica worried. She ran up to him and looked in for herself. "Oh God, Reese" Jessica looked around. "They could be lost out in the woods!!!" She shrieked again. "Jess, you have to stay calm, please" Reese asked her. "I'm sure they're okay" Reese said doubtfully.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore! We have to go look for my family!" Charity said getting out. "No! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Fox yelled. "Get in the car!! Get in the stinking car girl!!" Fox scolded. "Excuse me? It's not like this hasn't happen to me before, I'm going to look for my family! And you can't tell me what to do!" She slammed the door. "Oh.......Geeeeeez I can't believe this chicks doing this!" Fox looked around outside and got out slowly. "Gurl, come back! Psst!! PSST!" Fox whispered and ducked a few times tripping over his car. "Shoot!!" He said blowing his fingers. "Its cold out here, plus they could have a killer out there or something!!" Fox said to himself lowly.  
  
"Let's go back to the car and use Hanks phone to get help" Reese said. They both walked back to the car. "Reese, it's starting to snow, we'll freeze!" Jessica said with chattering teeth. "Jess......I think you should come and see this" Reese said discouragingly. "Uh oh, what?" Jessica said looking in the car. "Where's Uncle Hank?!" Jessica screamed. "He's just gone, like that? He wasn't even moving before!" "Jessica, calm down, I don't know..." Reese opened the door and looked in, a trail of blood left the wheel and led out on the road. Jessica held her hands over her mouth from screaming anymore. "This is so not good" Jessica said starting to cry. "Jessica, the phones not in here, maybe he went out to look for us and brought his phone?" Reese thought. "I don't know, I hope so! Uncle Hank?! Are you out here?!" Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs. "Jessica, my computer is gone!" Reese said upsettingly. "Great, this is nice" Jessica got even more freaked out.  
  
"Stop, hey stop Okay. Are you crazy!?" Fox stopped Charity from going any further. "Stop it!" Charity yelled. "I didn't get your name girl" Fox smiled. Charity rolled her eyes. "It's Charity, yours?" She asked folding her arms, looking around, not really interested. "Fox Crane" Fox smirked. "Well, nice to meet you, FOX. Now please let me go" Charity insisted. "You can't just go out there by yourself, after you saw that 'thing'!" Fox looked around. He was somewhat scared crazy. "Look, I'll be fine, if you want to come along, come, but I have to find them. It's important to me, they could be hurt or lost in the woods" Charity said. "I'll help you, just, just don't scream...or, or run okay?" Fox asked. "Okay, I'll try not to" Charity looked at him. "Stop looking at me like that" Fox said childishly. Charity rolled her eyes and proceeded on. "Wait, Charity..What if...that 'thing' comes back and eats us...or worst, kills us?!" Fox said. "Fox, where do you come from? Shesh, It was probably an animal or some person we scared off" Charity replied. 'Okay, Fox get a hold of yourself, I dont act like this in front of girls!' Fox realized. "I've got to pull myself together" Fox said to himself. "Say what?" Charity asked. "Oh, I meant, you need to pull yourself together heh heh" Fox smiled. "Riiiiiiiiight" Charity answered rolling her eyes again. "Are you always this rude?" Fox asked. "No, I'm just a little crazy out of my mind tonight" Charity explained. "Oh, Well Ok" Fox gave a little smile. Charity gave off a fake laugh.  
  
"Reese, I'm cold, scared, cold, and oh did I mention scared?!" Jessica chattered. Reese held her in his arms. "Jessica, we'll be fine, don't worry. Someone will find us" He said looking out the car window. "What if, something gets in here?" Jessica asked looking at him. "Don't think like that, nothing like that can get in a car like this" Reese smiled. Jessica sighed. "Reese, I hope you're right, I hope your right." 


End file.
